


Adventures into Pearlmethyst

by Insomination



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:59:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8007106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insomination/pseuds/Insomination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the little one-shots I've done for Pearlmethyst</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Daydream

Everyone flopped down on the couch, glad to be back. Peridot had gotten away again, but the mood was good. They had gotten a piece of her (literally), and Garnet and Pearl were relatively normal again.  
“You know what we need?” Steven said.  
“A nap!”  
“Steven, Gems don’t need sleep.” Pearl reminded him for the umpteenth time.  
“Well, Stevens do. I did three shields today. I’m taking a nap.” Steven said as he yawned and plodded up the stairs to his room. “See you guys in a bit!” he called over his shoulder.  
The three Gems sat there for a moment, before Garnet chuckled and said “Go.”  
Pearl looked up at her. “Are you sure? I mean we only-”  
“It’s OK. Go ahead.”  
Nodding, Pearl snuck up the stairs to Steven’s bed.  
“She still likes watching him while he sleeps.” Garnet whispered, her signature small smile on her face. “I think I need some time alone.” She said, standing and heading for her Room. “Try to be quiet.”  
Amethyst gave Garnet’s back a thumbs up, then slid over to the fridge. She proceeded to eat most of the things in it, edible or not. When she finished, she passed over to the stairs, walking up a few and peeking up the rest. She suppressed a snort. So much for gems not needing sleep. Pearl was out like a light. Amethyst checked her projection, surprised to find it wasn’t one of Rose. Instead it was them, fighting as a team. Amethyst took note of some of the moves she was doing, impressed at how Amethyst like they actually were. ‘I’ll have to try a few of those.’ She thought to herself. But as she was turning away, the scene changed. Curious, she looked back. It was when Garnet had left with Steven and Greg for that Motel. Pearl was sitting on the couch, crying. And Amethyst was there with her, hugging her and telling her it would be OK. Amethyst felt a little stab in her heart at how sad Pearl was. But as she watched, she realized the dream was different from reality. Dream Amethyst leaned in close to Dream Pearl’s face and started kissing all the tears away. Amethyst felt her cheeks heat up as she blushed. Unable to look away, she watched as Dream Amethyst finished kissing the tears, and leaned closer and closer to Dream Pearl’s mouth.  
Right as the two connected, Amethyst fell off the stairs. She wasn’t aware she was leaning to the right until she had went to far. Panicking, she bolted into her room and sat down in one of her junk piles, panting and blushing.  
Inside her room, Garnet grinned to herself.


	2. Muse

Pearl sighed as she dropped the welding torch, raised the mask she only needed to protect her gem, and sat back to examine her struggle.   
“Maybe if I re-route part of the coolant and use it as a solvent instead…” she muttered to herself as Amethyst walked into, what Steven had appropriately dubbed, “The Work Barn” to check on her girlfriend.   
“Hey babe! What’s up?” Amethyst proclaimed on a borderline shout as she plopped down behind Pearl and wrapped her arms around the thinner gem’s stomach.   
“Oh you know,” Pearl said as she removed Amethyst’s arms from her midsection, only to pull the gem in front of her and hug her tightly while still gazing at her contraption over the purple gem’s head. “just trying to figure this out.”   
“Don’t worry babe.” Amethyst muttered into Pearl’s chest before giving it a kiss. “You’ll figure it out. It’s what you do best.”   
She began kissing up Pearl’s form. While Pearl’s focus still remained 100% on the machine, when it came time for her lips to come next, she seemed to shift gears in an instant, starting the kiss herself and pulling Amethyst even closer.   
She figured out the answer the next day, Amethyst inadvertently giving her the solution. There was a reason Pearl called Amethyst “her Muse”


	3. Long Day

Amethyst cruised through the the streets, looking for a stuck-out hand. Being a city cab driver definitely had it’s tough spots, like the pay, but there’s nothing Amethyst loved more that driving the streets. She might as well get paid to do it. Spying an outstretched hand, she pulled over next to it.   
Pulling open the door, her fine patron got in.   
“Where to fri-” Amethyst froze.   
Damn fine patron.   
The tall, thin woman clearly worked in some sort of office. But she was wearing a suit.   
She could stop traffic with that suit.   
A snap pulled Amethyst out of her daydream.   
“Oh, uh sorry. What was that?”  
“I need to get to 12 Maple street now! I’m already 10 minutes late for my meeting!” The woman said. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Forget it. I’ll walk.” She said, starting to open the door.   
“Wait wait! I can get you there in 10 minutes! I promise!”   
The business woman froze. “It’s a half hour drive. Without traffic.”   
“Trust me lady. I’ve been doing this for 5 years. 10 minutes. If I don’t, I pay your fare.”   
“….and if you do?”   
“I get your number.”   
Amethyst sat in stunned silence over what she just said. Too late to go back now.   
“Deal.” The business lady said, buckling in. “Let’s see what you can do.”  
Amethyst turned her cap around.   
There was a lot riding on this.

“Jesus Grandma! Do you need help getting to the funeral home? I can escort you!”   
Amethyst winced as the business lady’s shout rang through the car.   
So maybe she had a bit of a temper.   
“Go back to jail, teenage waste of space!”   
Ok. A lot of a temper. But that tie matched her eyes sooooo damn well.   
“You do know I’m the one driving, right?”   
“Yeah! You’re doing a real kickass job of it!”  
Think of the tux. Think of the tux.

“Tada!” Amethyst said as she pulled up in front of the office building. “9:09. A whole minute to spare.”   
“Thankyougoodbye!” she said as she thrust the money into Amethyst’s hands and bolted out the door.   
“Hey! What about our deaaaand she’s already gone.”   
Amethyst sighed and counted the bills. She frowned. The business lady had overpaid by $10.   
And there was a piece of paper.   
“For a job well done.  
Pearl”   
Her number was underneath.   
Amethyst smiled the rest of the day.


	4. Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will get bloody-gorey by the way.

Pearl gazed down at the stupid threat note covered in broken glass and sighed.  
CUM 2 WAREHOUSE OR SHES DED.  
Ded. DED. Honestly, she had chosen this gang because they seemed like smart people. Smart for a gang, at least. She wasn’t looking for any college professors that’s for sure.  
Pearl knew why these thoughts were trailing through her head. She didn’t want to deal with a certain reality right now.  
They had taken Amethyst.  
The only one she’d ever met who drove her to be better. Not good, mind you, but better. These people had made one mistake though. They didn’t set a time.  
That left her time to plan.

Nick wearily looked over at the folding chair in the corner. This lady was a surprisingly tough grab. Short and not precisely thin, you’d think she’d be an easy mark. But she broke three of his bones, got many a scratch and bruise in, and even pushed one of his men down the stairs.  
That poor fellow. If Nick didn’t need her alive, he would shoot her now. But he knew that Pearl would destroy the entire block if he did that. So instead he waited, bulletproof vest on, gun in hand. “Sir. She’s here.”  
“Good. Send her up.”

Pearl shimmied uncomfortably in her dress. She hated the things to Hell and back, but she knew the importance of having the right armor for battle. The goon in front of her put a hand up. “Gonna have to search you.”  
Exasperated, Pearl said “Where could I hide anything?”  
“Under the dress.” The goon, Jack if she remembered correctly, said with a lecherous grin.  
“Two things, bud. One, this dress is to tight to hide anything in, and two, I will break 4 bones across your entire arm if you try what I think you’re thinking of trying.  
He did not try.  
The door opened and she stepped in, listening to it slam shut behind her.  
"Don’t move a muscle Pearl.”  
“Nice to see you too Nick.” Pearl said, raising her hands slowly behind her head.  
“I’m sure you know why I took her Pearl.” Nick said, nodding his head in Amethyst’s direction.  
Pearl didn’t see any reason in postponing this dumb game of cat and mouse. In one fluid wrist rotation, faster than the eye could see, she took the amethyst pin out of her hair (a gift, if you couldn’t guess) and whipped it at Nick, hitting the pressure point in his neck.  
He froze instantly.  
“Of course I know why I’m here Nick.” Pearl said, dropping her hands and walking up to him. She took the gun out his hand and checked to make sure it was loaded, talking all the while.  
“You heard the whispers that I wanted out. I wanted to move somewhere new with Amethyst. And you weren’t happy.”  
Now she was removing his bulletproof vest and putting it on for herself.  
“So you decided to kidnap Amethyst to try and prove a point to me.” She said, fastening the last strap on the vest and leveling the gun at his head.  
“It’s a real shame you did that.” She said, kicking off her heels. "You’re going to start to feel your limbs again. Come around the desk. But keep your distance.“  
"Why?” Nick forced between his clenched teeth. “You’ll kill me anyway.”  
“True. But this buys you at least two more minutes. And those two minutes could buy you ten. And that could buy you a week. And then you might even get your life back. Come around the desk.”  
Nick complied.  
“Open the door. Stand in the doorway.”  
Pearl said as she moved parallel to the door. Nick, keeping his composure, again did as he was told.  
Pearl heard the mutters of confusion and the “What’s up boss?” through the open doorway.  
Before he could reply, Pearl called out. “I want to hear 20 guns clatter to the ground, and then 10 bodies thump against the wall or Nick here gets one in the brainstem.  
After a few seconds, Nick gave a curt nod to an unseen figure. She counted out the clatters and the thumps, then she shot Nick in the leg.  
"I only heard 19 clatters!” She shouted through the doorway. “Duck and you die.” Pearl said to Nick, who sucked air between his teeth and stood on one foot. She heard the final, pistol sized clatter as the last guy threw his gun across the room.  
“Get against the wall with them.” Pearl said to Nick.  
Nick hobbled over and sat down against the wall at the end of the line.  
Pearl cautiously walked out of the room, gun trained on the wall of gang members.  
“Ok. First, who wrote the threat?”  
Nothing.  
Pearl pulled the hammer back. “Who wrote it!” She shouted, adding a little bit of madness to her voice. She wanted these people to think she was off-balance.  
One of the men raised his visibly shaking hand.  
“Ok.” Pearl said. “That’s good. I like your honesty. It’s a good trait.”  
Pearl shot him between his eyes.  
“Good traits will get you a quick death.” she said to his corpse.  
“Ok. We’re going to play a game. That game is called 'Why shouldn’t Pearl execute you?’ I’m sure you can guess how to play.” She went to the goon at the end of the line.  
“We’ll start with you. Why shouldn’t I kill you?”  
“I have a wife and kid.”  
Pearl nodded, in thought. “Good angle. Good angle. The outsider route.”  
Pearl shot him. “That’ll buy you a quick death. Next!”  
“Out of the goodness of your heart?”  
Headshot. “Nope. Next?”  
“YOU CRAZY PHSYCO BITCH! I’LL-”  
Pearl shot him in the knee, then the other knee, then both arms and grazed his ribs. “Slow death it is then. You. Next. Speak up.”  
“You’ll get blood all over that nice dress?”  
Pearl stared at him for a second. “That’s just insane enough to get you a pass. You live. Next!”  
“Because you’re girlfriend in there-”  
Pearl put a bullet into his forehead. “I’m going to stop you right there. Next!”  
“Because I love your heels?”  
Pearl killed him. “Original answers only. Next!”  
“Because I can change?”  
Pearl was a fan of dispensing her judgement before explaining why. “You could also stay the same.” She said to the one-eyed corpse. “Three more. Next!”  
“I can pay you!”  
“I’m pretty good thanks.” Pearl said, shooting him. She got to Nick, said “Oh, no brainier.” And shot him in the other knee, then the head.  
“Alright. Last guy. Why should you live?”  
“Because you’re out of ammo.”  
“Let’s find out.”  
Pearl pulled the trigger and the gun jumped in her hand, killing him instantly.  
“Guess not. Alright bud,” she said, turning to the lone survivor. “here’s what’s going to happen. You’re going to cuff your legs around that pole. Then you’re going to cuff your hands around that pole.” She tossed him a pair of “borrowed” handcuffs of the table next to her. After he turned to go to the pole, she shot him in the back of the head.  
She sighed, went to pick up Amethyst’s gift and went to her car for the gas cans.

Amethyst woke up with her head against the car window. She looked at the highway road in front of her, yawned, and said “So we’re moving?”  
“You bet. Anywhere you want.” Pearl said, eyes not leaving the road, despite her itch to check on Amethyst. They are not going to die in some stupid car accident.  
“What happened to those guys that took me?” Amethyst mumbled while opening her phone’s GPS and looking for a spot to stay the night.  
“They won’t be an issue anymore.”


	5. Game Night

Amethyst sighed, staring blankly at the fridge. The silent house only served to remind her about the strain on her team. Garnet had left with Steven and Greg to some motel somewhere, leaving her and Pearl to hold down the fort. She glanced over at the door to their rooms.   
“Uuuugh!” She exclaimed, grabbing a ate and slinging it into the wall, frisbee-style. Sighing, she trudged over to the porcelain pieces and began popping them into her mouth. As she was reaching under a chair for a more rebellious shard, her eyes focused on the shelf in front of her. A giant grin split her face as she abandoned the plate shard and grabbed a box, running for the door to their separate rooms.

Pearl sat in the water, numb and unfocused. She didn’t hear the splashing until Amethyst was right next to her.   
“Hey P! It’s Game Night!”   
Pearl looked over to Amethyst, still moderately unfocused. “Steven’s not here Amethyst. We don’t have to do a game tonight.”   
“Oh come on! It’ll be fun! Look! We haven’t even played this one before!”   
Pearl, at least focusing fully on the box, read “Twister. I don’t know.”  
“One round.”   
“….deal”

They encountered their first problem when they figured out how the game worked. One person needed to spin the spinner, but with both of them on the pad, their hands would quickly become occupied. They both stood there thoughtfully until Pearl snapped her fingers.   
“We don’t need the spinner. I can rig up a machine to project a certain color and appendage onto the wall.”  
“Really?”  
“Give me an hour.”   
“One hour?”  
“Amethyst, I built a spacecraft out of junk in a week.”   
“That exploded in low atmosphere.”   
Pearl gave her a withering look.  
Amethyst help up her hands. “Ok. Ok. Where are we getting the parts for this?”  
Pearl truly grinned for the first time in days. “We’re raiding your room.”

Amethyst closed her eyes and counted to five.  
‘Pearl needs this. Just let her do it.’  
She heard an extended crash as a pile of her things toppled over.  
'Oh boy. This had better be worth it.’

“There! Done!” Pearl exclaimed, leaning back from the device. “Go grab the mat.”   
Amethyst ran to fetch the spotted may while Pearl spoke.   
“It should give us 45 seconds before switching to the next set. If we can’t get our limb over to where it’s supposed to be in 45 seconds, we won’t get it at all. Ready?” She asked as Amethyst smoothed out the wrinkles. “Yep!”   
“Ok.” Her finger hesitated over the button. “No shapeshifting.”   
“Alright! Let’s go!”   
Pearl hit the button, and they began.

Amethyst didn’t realize how hard this would be without shapeshifting. In her current form she was short and thick. Pearl was tall and lanky, and definitely had an advantage. Although there was nothing graceful about Twister, Pearl came pretty damn close. The modifications Pearl made to the body part options didn’t help. When Amethyst got “Nose, red.” And she was facing the ceiling, it was pretty much over. More interestingly, Pearl had added an extra option to the selection. “Left knee, right arm.” You could get another person’s body part as a spot.   
All was going well. Amethyst had to admit, they were in a moderately awkward position. Pearl’s face was close to hers and their arms were stuck intertwined. It was Pearl’s turn.   
“Lips, lips.”   
Silence. The wind blew outside. Neither moved, staring into the other’s eyes with a hint of trepidation on their faces. Until Pearl swallowed her pride, quickly closed the distance between their mouths and closed her eyes. Both were still as statues, blushing, eyes still closed. The timer dinged, signaling Amethyst’s turn.   
“Right hand, head.”  
At this point neither of them should be surprised. It’s almost as if some supreme deity was going to make damn sure they were in an awkward, affectionate pose. Amethyst moved her hand up to the back of Pearl’s head, subconsciously pulling her a little closer. But that was all it took to de-stabilize Pearl, and they both came crashing down.   
Shooting to her feet, Pearl said “Well I’ve had enough for today.”  
“Same!” Amethyst practically yelled.   
Both were turned away to hide their blushes.


End file.
